When a fault appears on the line, the fault, e.g. a short-circuit, must be detected, and the interrupting chamber must be opened. Once the fault current has disappeared, the chamber must be re-closed. Conventionally, such detection and control is performed by means of electronic systems, with energy being provided externally.